


【授翻】5次奇异霜被撞破，最后他们公开了

by star_farming



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_farming/pseuds/star_farming
Summary: 他还没猜测完，诡计之神已经走了出来，身子靠着门，手依然和法师握着。彼得惊掉了下巴，接着沉默降临。他绝对绝对没想到诡计之神的手会和至尊法师拉在一起。或5次奇异霜被捉奸，最后他们公开了





	【授翻】5次奇异霜被撞破，最后他们公开了

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303426?view_adult=true  
> 作者：MidnightSorceress

彼得·帕克 

又是疲惫的一天！他朝公园的方向跑去，斯塔克先生说要在那里见他。他刚刚救下一位差点被性侵的女士。这样跑来跑去的，他要累惨了，都怪学校里的事太多，当然了，也有蜘蛛侠的事。他向右转了个弯，来不及管自己凌乱的头发和黑眼圈。  
他不想迟到，所以他很急，几乎都在考虑要不要变成蜘蛛侠荡过去了。后来他抵制了这种诱惑，继续奔跑。感谢他的速度和续航能力。  
经过至尊圣殿的时候，他停了一下，因为看见了巫师先生。巫师先生穿着非常正常的衣服，黑色毛衣黑色裤子，棕色及膝外套，脚下是黑鞋。法师看起来正准备出去，他身体倚着门，偏着头向里看，像在等人。  
他甚至做了个“快点”的手势。  
“哇哦，嗨，斯特兰奇先生。”他咧开嘴疲倦地笑了笑，算打招呼。法师转向他，带着一如既往的严肃表情。“是斯特兰奇博士。”他纠正。彼得哦了一声，抹了抹头发，尴尬地笑了下，重新说：“嗨，斯特兰奇博士。”  
法师的嘴唇勾了一下。“你跑这么疯干嘛？”他问。这个问题打开了彼得的话匣子。“是这样的，斯塔克先生让我去公园见他，那时我刚出学校，然后又碰上了你知道的那种事，我现在有点急因为我不想让斯塔克先生等太久但是我看到你了所以——”  
“斯蒂芬，我打赌这套衣服在中庭标准里应该算休闲了，你说呢？”里面一个声音说道，一只苍白的手伸过来拉住法师的手，这让彼得眯起了眼睛。  
他认得那个声音。  
他还没猜测完，诡计之神已经走了出来，身子靠着门，手依然和法师握着。彼得惊掉了下巴，接着沉默降临。他绝对绝对没想到诡计之神的手会和至尊法师拉在一起。  
这是什么鬼？  
洛基可能意识到了气氛的安静，接着意识到了某人在场，他的绿眼睛张大了些，匆匆松开斯蒂芬的手。“蜘蛛男孩。”洛基向他点头。斯蒂芬发出了类似叹息的声音。  
彼得没有立即回应，眼睛在诡计之神身上游移。洛基和斯蒂芬一样穿着很休闲的衣服，而不是他平时的服装。白色长袖纽扣衬衫，黑色长裤，黑色鞋子，黑色及膝大衣，脖子上围着一条绿围巾。  
这是什么情况？  
他有一肚子问题。在洛基拉住斯蒂芬手的时候他就起疑心了，更别提洛基注意到他后又把手松开这可疑的行为了。  
不幸的是，不管斯蒂芬还是洛基好像都不准备让他张嘴。“斯特兰奇博士，洛基先生——”  
“很高兴见到你，彼得，我帮你去见托尼吧。”斯蒂芬说。彼得的抗议还没喊出来，一个金色圆圈就出现在他脚下，他惊呼一声，直直掉进托尼怀里，后者看起来和他一样惊讶。传送门在他们上方消失了，他们都困惑吃惊地看着对方。  
“那……是啥？”托尼问，扬起一边眉毛，很显然是指从奇异博士的魔法圈圈里掉出来这件事，这可不常发生在彼得身上。  
“我-我也不知道。”他只是这样回答，心里想的完全是另一件事。他想起洛基和斯蒂芬手拉着手的画面。托尼把他放下来的时候，他忍不住用双手捂住了脸。他的脑袋里塞满了问题。  
刚刚他妈的到底发生了什么？ 

托尼·斯塔克 

托尼进了圣殿，在晚上12点，等着巫师的戏剧性出场：要么从台阶上飘下来，要么从传送门走出来，身后还飘扬着他的魔法斗篷。托尼需要问斯蒂芬一个问题，一个来自彼得的非常奇怪的问题。那孩子想问斯蒂芬，但他“不能”自己问；托尼是个好爸爸，所以他来问。  
很快，斯蒂芬到了。他只穿着棕色长袖衬衫、黑色长裤和拖鞋，这让期待戏剧性开场的托尼有点失望。他端着一杯咖啡，头发蓬乱，皮肤上有红痕，看来刚经过狂野甜蜜的一晚。  
“唔吼吼~看来巫师在这里度过了一个迷人的夜晚。”他立即开玩笑，甚至想吹口哨。 斯蒂芬只是在喝咖啡的间隙淡淡瞅他一眼。“所以你来干什么，托尼？”他问，声音沙哑低沉。  
托尼想起了自己的目的，他抱起双臂（不是瓦坎达万岁那种）。“哦对，关于这个，彼得宝宝想问你一个问题，但他说他不能自己问。”他开口，看着斯蒂芬。对方盯着他，等他继续。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就领了这个光荣的任务。”  
斯蒂芬哼了一声。“问吧。”  
托尼清了清嗓子。“这个……可能有点尴尬，但是不管怎样，嗯……”他停顿片刻，说出下文，“你睡觉的时候打呼吗？”  
一片安静。  
然后斯蒂芬说话了。  
“确实是个很怪的问题……”斯蒂芬的表情很诡异，仿佛很想笑。托尼点头同意：“是啊，我也这么觉得。”  
斯蒂芬缓缓点了点头。“所以你这个时候过来就为了问我一个你也觉得很怪的问题。”他陈述道。托尼哼了一声：“觉得挺好玩的。一个奇异的问题，给奇异的家伙。”他眨了眨眼。斯蒂芬翻了个白眼。  
“太荒谬了。好了，要是你没其他的事，我就不送了。”斯蒂芬指着门。托尼耸了耸肩：“这方法不错，告诉别人他该滚蛋了。”  
斯蒂芬摇摇头。  
“我还有工作要忙。”  
所以托尼走出来，关上了门。接着他想起还有件事没提。他得问问斯蒂芬，问他肯不肯用魔法帮他，所以托尼做了像他这样的人会做的最体面的事：他又走了进去，没有敲门。  
“对了，我刚忘了，你能帮我个忙——”托尼顿住了。他惊呆了。他看见斯蒂芬正抱着某个诡计之神。两个肇事者都被他吓了一跳。  
洛基身上也有许多红痕，比斯蒂芬的还要明显。他穿的衣服也跟斯蒂芬差不多，只是上衣是黑色。他的手臂环着斯蒂芬的脖子，斯蒂芬则搂着他的腰。  
一片尴尬的沉默。接着托尼开口了，用他能想到的唯一一句话打破了沉默。  
“这就是你的工作？”

布鲁斯·班纳 

布鲁斯和斯蒂芬坐在新阿斯加德宫殿的沙发上等索尔和洛基。布鲁斯只是想过来问候一下他们，看看他们是不是一切顺利，还要看看洛基回来了没有，因为托尼告诉他洛基和索尔打了一架后跑了。  
新阿斯加德在挪威，他想要快点过来，所以就去找了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。这又浪费了一点时间，因为斯蒂芬说他也想一起过来看看。  
没等多久，陛下和殿下过来了。布鲁斯和斯蒂芬站了起来，看到洛基跟索尔走在一起的时候，布鲁斯的目光在洛基身上停留了好一会儿。  
他不知道的是，凝视着洛基的不止他一个。  
“吾友们！”索尔微笑着拥抱了布鲁斯，然后跟斯蒂芬握了手。洛基只是冲他们点点头。“嗨，索尔，洛基。”布鲁斯微笑着打招呼，“你们还好吗？阿斯加德怎么样？”索尔的微笑更大了，他回答：“我很好，阿斯加德很棒！我们取得了非凡的进展，而这一切都要感谢你们。”  
“为你们高兴。说起来，你跟洛基相处得怎么样？”布鲁斯最终问了出来。索尔唔了一声：“比以前好多了，我们已经回到了当初的状态，像亲兄弟一样。”他笑得很真诚。  
“那很好，所以打完架你跟他和好了？”布鲁斯接着问。索尔的微笑消失了，脸上露出困惑的表情，“等会儿，打什么架？”他问。  
布鲁斯皱起眉头：“你没跟洛基打架？”索尔摇了摇头，皱起眉头：“不，我弟弟和我在打败灭霸后就没打过架。你为什么会这么想？”  
布鲁斯挠挠脑袋：“托尼说你和洛基打架了，洛基还因为这个离家出走了。”  
“好吧，我想斯塔克搞错了。说到这，弟弟——”索尔向旁边转过头，布鲁斯也跟着转过来。他们的眼睛吃惊地睁大了，因为他们谈论的主角诡计之神已经不见了。  
不见的还有斯蒂芬。  
“他们去哪了？”布鲁斯问，向四周看了看，想找到突然消失的两个人。  
“我不知道——”  
突然门开了，一个皇宫侍卫走进来。  
“陛下，洛基殿下和一个叫奇异博士的法师离开宫殿了。”侍卫汇报说。索尔皱起眉头：“为啥？”他告诉布鲁斯在这等着，他去找找洛基和斯蒂芬，然后就跟着侍卫出去了。  
布鲁斯就这样被丢下等他们三个。他在房间里踱来踱去，最后去了阳台，想呼吸点新鲜空气。他享受着微风和美妙的风景，环顾四周来消磨时光。接着他干咳起来，因为他看到有两个长得像洛基和斯蒂芬的家伙手牵着手在房屋旁走来走去。  
可能是别人，但布鲁斯发誓就是他俩，而且隔这么远他都能看见他俩脸上的笑容。  
“这是……”

王 

从布鲁斯（那个有绿色人格的先生）那里听到一些相当诡异的话后，王决定亲自去看看斯蒂芬。“斯特兰奇！”他大喊。法师坐在书桌前，正在读书。他们在图书馆，斯蒂芬抬起头，像看傻子一样看着他，因为他本不用喊得这么大声。  
斯蒂芬把书放下，问：“你想干嘛？”很明显被他的声响惹恼了。王盯着他，决定不再犹豫。“你真的养了一只猫？”他问，记起了布鲁斯的闲话。斯蒂芬用一种难以置信的目光看着他。  
“什么？猫？是什么让你觉得我会在圣殿养猫？”斯蒂芬问。王耸了耸肩。斯蒂芬拿起书，打开又开始读。王说：“我以为你养了只猫，觉得这很诡异。我想你是不会突然养宠物的，抱歉啊。”  
斯蒂芬只是摇了摇头，继续读他的书。王站在那里，无所事事，最后，他觉得尴尬了。“我走了。”他说。“走吧。”斯蒂芬不耐烦地说，不管在读什么，显然他正在兴头上。  
王转过身开传送门，却被身后，斯蒂芬在的地方，传来的一些声响惊到了。他回头，恰好看到洛基坐在斯蒂芬膝盖上，嘴唇贴着他的前额。看到王转身，他立刻移开了嘴唇。  
随后是一阵紧张的沉默，一场激烈的无声辩驳，一边说“逮住你们了”，另一边说“靠，被逮住了”。  
撞破这两个家伙的这种时光，王震惊又困惑地回忆起布鲁斯的话。他是说斯蒂芬有只猫吗？还是别的什么？  
沉默持续，那两个人就以那种亲密的姿势石化着。王认定是自己听错了，他只好先开口。  
“所以……不是只猫？”

索尔 

洛基跟他说自己要出去，到斯蒂芬那里借本书。索尔很高兴，因为洛基终于有了朋友。打败灭霸后，洛基终于挣得了他们的信任，还和一些人成了朋友。他被原谅了，他赎罪了！弟弟去朋友那里，还可能共度时光，听到这个可真让索尔开心。  
最近几个月洛基身上一直向外辐射着一种光芒。他回来的时候带着活力的射线，脸上总是有温和柔软的微笑，这让索尔记起洛基年轻羞涩的时候。他仍然聪明、狡猾、诡计多端，但他有了以前没有的东西：快乐。  
他随洛基做他爱做的事，只要这能让他快乐。他在新阿斯加德自己的房间里，坐在床边。突然，王从一个传送门里冒出来，出现在他面前。索尔站了起来，他还没开口打招呼，王就冲他砸来一句话。  
“索尔，洛基和斯特兰奇打起来了。你大概会想把你弟弟领回家。”话都这样说了，索尔立刻点点头，接下来他的脚就踩在了圣殿的地板上。王一把索尔带到圣殿就很快离开了，索尔都来不及冲他嚷。  
他只好叹口气，环顾周围，想看看洛基和斯蒂芬可能在哪。他在圣所一间一间地找，随时准备阻止洛基，准备抓他回家。  
但他没准备看见他弟弟和凡人法师睡在一起，在沙发上，互相睡在对方的臂弯里，睡颜很平和。  
他也没准备去吵醒任何一个。  
有好一会儿，索尔像傻子似的站着，不知道要做什么。他看着睡在沙发上的两个人，不禁想知道这两个是怎么搞到这一步的，鉴于洛基说他只是来借书，而王说他们在打架。  
突然，一个金色圆圈出现在他脚下，他掉了下来，屁股坐到了他的软垫上。他不在意这个，他只在意洛基和斯蒂芬之间到底是怎么回事。还有两天前这俩人离开了新阿斯加德的宫殿，也是相当可疑。  
“奥丁胡子在上，弟弟啊。”  
也许洛基说的借本书其实是借个人（斯蒂芬），而王说的打架其实是睡觉。  
“奥丁大胡子在上啊。”

+

“请再说一遍，你们觉得我弟弟，洛基，和中庭法师，奇异博士……在谈恋爱？”索尔问，因这个荒谬却有可能成真的想法笑起来。托尼，彼得和布鲁斯都点头，而王只是安静地站着。索尔看着全部四个人，他们没一个像在开玩笑。  
“为什么？”  
“好吧，五天前当斯塔克先生让我去公园见他的时候，我有点被圣所绊住了，你懂吧，因为我看到了奇异博士。他就，怎么说，穿着很休闲的衣服，我们就聊天，然后洛基出来也穿着很休闲的衣服，然后他握住了巫师先生的手，但是一看到我在那儿他就立即松开了，然后奇异博士就让我掉到了斯塔克先生身上。”彼得解释。  
“我超想问，但你知道，不管他俩什么关系，这都有点……八卦，所以我就告诉斯塔克先生说我有一个问题问奇异博士，但是我不能问，但他可以。其实我就是想让他去，想让他抓住他们。”他补充道。四个大人都冲他点头，听着这个小家伙不得不坦白的话。  
“我去问了，然后走了，但我又回去了，然后，相信我，索尔，我看见你超级辣的弟弟在抱他，用那种超性感的方式。”托尼说，索尔因尴尬有点脸红。“在那之前，斯特兰奇走进来的时候就好像他刚刚过了很不错的一晚，洛基也是。我觉得他们应该是……嗯……”  
嗯，索尔的脸已经全红了。他绝对不需要听这些。  
“我真的很好奇，尤其是彼得告诉我他看到了什么之后。所以我制定了一个计划，让其他人去目睹一下我们刚刚确定的事。我告诉布鲁斯你和洛基打了一架，他跑了，让布鲁斯看看洛基回没回家。”托尼看了一眼布鲁斯。  
“是，斯蒂芬甚至跟我一起去了，然后他跟洛基消失了，一个侍卫说他们离开了，对不对，索尔？”布鲁斯看着索尔，后者点点头，“对的。”  
“索尔去找他们，我就去了阳台。我四周看了看，发现他们在下面散步，手牵着手，还在笑。我简直不敢相信离那么远我还能认出他们。然后我就学托尼和彼得，告诉王斯蒂芬有一个爱宠，他该去确认下。”布鲁斯看向王，所有眼睛也都跟过去看他，王摇了摇头。  
“我以为你说的是猫，所以我问他有没有养猫。”  
彼得大笑起来。  
“不管怎样，我看到洛基坐在他膝盖上，亲他的额头，虽然我看到他们的时候他立刻就移开了。然后像在场的其他人一样，我告诉索尔他们打起来了，想让索尔目睹他们在一起睡觉——”  
“他们怎样——”  
“睡觉，布鲁斯，眼睛闭着，一点都不性感。”索尔现在已经红透了，但他试着不让别人看出来。布鲁斯哦了一声，说了声抱歉。  
“所以这是不是意味着我们有证据证明他们在约会了？”彼得问。  
他们面面相觑。然后王用手指画了个圈，“想证明只有一个方法。”  
他们落到了圣殿，然后发现自己在斯蒂芬的卧室。托尼反应过来，立刻捂住彼得的眼睛。  
“哥哥！（弟弟！）”洛基和索尔大叫。“老天，王！”斯蒂芬大喊，抓起毯子盖住了他和洛基光裸的身体。  
“哇哦！所以你们两个真的在一起了！”布鲁斯欢呼起来，语气中绝不仅仅是单纯的高兴。王冲他们微笑，好像这完全不是什么香艳的场合。“恭喜啊，斯特兰奇。没想到你终于再次脱单了。”他说。  
“谢谢。但是他妈的快给我滚出去！”斯蒂芬咆哮。“嗨，嗨，没必要生气，我们看过很多小电影，早就习惯这个了。”托尼说。  
“什么小电影啊，斯塔克先生——”  
“嘘，别问。”  
“要是你们觉得你们在这儿会让我们高兴——瞎子都能看出来我们正在干什么——你们绝对脑子有毛病。”洛基大嚷，当索尔跃上前紧紧拥抱他时又尖叫起来。  
“祝贺，洛基！为什么要隐瞒你们的恋情呢，弟弟？我太为你开心了！我很高兴你找到你生命中的爱。我支持你！”  
“索尔……谢谢，但是——放开我，你个蠢货！”  
“斯塔克先生，我要看！”  
“不行，小鬼，满18才能看。”  
“王，为啥——”  
“索尔！！松开！！”  
“另一个家伙好像想出来拥抱你俩！”  
“布鲁斯·班纳，别！”  
________________________________________  
在极致的尴尬和狂怒下，五个入侵者被自由落体了三十分钟。很快，所有英雄都收到了一条信息。  
奇异霜是真的。  
“奇异霜？这是你能想出来的最好名字了吗？”斯蒂芬冲托尼抱起双臂，后者向所有问他怎么发现这一对的英雄们进行了极为生动的描述。  
“如果我的‘霜’是因为我是冰霜巨人，我就宰了你斯塔克，还有你干嘛一定要给我们起名？”洛基问。索尔拍了拍他的背。“冷静，冷静，弟弟，斯塔克只是想把你和斯蒂芬放到一艘船里。”  
“你是指西皮？”班纳问。  
托尼耸耸肩，“比奇异基好。”  
“听起来像一击。”王补充。彼得问：“为什么不叫斯基或洛芬呢？”  
“不。”彼得之外的所有人激烈反对。  
“哎伙计们……”


End file.
